The Flower of Carnage
by Sengoku
Summary: This a story about how The Titans found Starfire, And how (in my opinion) Joined the team. This is just a story about somethin in my head i thought of... RR! Completed! 3 chapters in all
1. The Crash

_Shindeita  
Asa Ni  
Tomorai no  
Yuki ga furu_

_Hagure inu no  
Touboe  
Geta no  
Otokishimu _

The girl slowly walked through the cold alley, Shivering. All she could remember was a huge crash. The entire crew of her ship dead. Blood was everywhere. She had salvaged all she could. All that she found was a purple Warrior's outfit, and one survivor. She had done her best, but in minutes... well... She didn't want to think about it. "Where... can I... go? Mother.... Father... Help me...." A bright white light suddenly interrupted her thoughts.

_Iin Na naomosa  
Mitsumete aruku  
Yami Wo dakishimeru  
Janomeno kasa hitotsu  
  
Inochi no michi wo  
Yuku onna  
Namida wa tooni  
Sutemashita_

"Titans, get her!" Yelled a boy's voice.

"Huh? Wait! Why are you-!" The Alien girl yelled.

"She's the pilot of that U.F.O that crashed into Wayne Corporation!"

Something hard hit her in the back of her head, and she knew no more.

  
_Giri mo nasake mo  
Namida mo yume no  
Kinou mo ashita mo  
Henno nai kotoba  
  
Urami no kawa ni  
Mi wo yudanete  
Honma wa tooni  
Sutemashita_

_Song is "The Flower of Carnage by Meiko Kaji, Kazuo Koike, and Masaaki Hirao _

_Translated Lyrics:_

_Begrieving snow falls in the dead morning  
Stray dog's howls and the footsteps of Geta pierce the air  
I walk with the weight of the Milky Way on my shoulders  
but an umbrella that holds onto the darkness is all there is.  
I'm a woman who walks at the brink of life and death  
who's emptied my tears many moons ago.  
All the compassion tears and dreams  
The snowy nights and tomorrow hold no meaning  
I've immersed my body in the river of vengeance  
And thrown away my womanhood many moons ago  
On the behalf of heaven, they're our soldiers, the loyal, invincible and brave.  
Now it's time for them to leave the country of their  
Parents their hearts buoyed by encouraging voices.  
They are solemnly resolved not to return alive, without victory.  
Here at home, the citizens wait for you.  
In foreign lands, the brave troops  
Instead of kindness from someone  
I do not care about  
I rather prefer selfishness from you my beloved.  
Oh, it the world a dream or an illusion?  
I am all alone in jail._

Well, That's Chapter 1! RR plz!


	2. Queen of the crime council

::::: FLASH BACK::::::: Sorry about the Kill bill Dialogues! My favorite movie!

"As your leader, I encourage you from time to time  
and always-in respectful manner to question my logic.  
If you're unconvinced of a particular plan of action  
I've decided is the wisest then tell me so.  
But allow me to convince you and I promise you right here and now  
No subject will ever be taboo.  
Except of course the subject that was just under discussion.  
The price you pay for bringing up either my Gordanian or Earthling  
Heritage as a negative, is, I collect your ing head!  
Just like this er right here.  
Now, if any of you, son of es got anything else to say  
now's the ing time!!!  
I didn't think so..."

(Gordanian... heheh)

The woman speaking dropped Starfire's father's head onto the table and walked out of the room.

And your glance nails in my eyes like a sword  
Nails in my eyes like a sword  
Nails in my eyes like a sword...

UNFLASHBACK? .

Starfire's eyes welled up with tears as she woke, realizing her father's death playing in her mind was a dream. The evil woman whom had spoke had gone straight to starfire's home and killed her mother after her wicked speech. Starfire began to notice her surroundings and wondered where she was. "Morning!" Said a friendly voice to her right.

Starfire looked and saw it was a boy in a mask. "Hello! She said brightly. "May I inquire as to where we are?" She asked. "We're in the med lab of Titans Tower. Listen, I need answers to these questions. Were you the pilot of that spacecraft?" He queried. "Why yes!" She replied. He snatched out some handcuffs. "But crashing was an accident! We were escaping from a prison! I broke out and they rescued me! I was innocent! The only reason I was in jail is because I'm the princess of Tamaran! I was overthrown!" The boy stared in shock. "P-Princess? So you're parents will send search parties after you?!" Starfire burst into tears. "My Parents will not come. They are dead." the boy sat down, as Starfire repeated her story. "My name is Starfire..." "I'm Robin. Come on, I'll show you around."


	3. Meetings

Starfire's POV

I gasped as I walked through the brightly lit halls. The tower was big, of course. But not as big as my pala- never mind. I don't want to remember. The memories are just too painful. That huge... ugly green thing... ugh... Well anyway, Robin led me to a room he said I could... crash into... But when I told him I'd crashed into Wayne incorporated, he laughed. "Nice one!" He said, as I stared back blankly. "You were joking, right?" He asked. (CRICKETS) "Well... um... so.... What d'ya wanna talk about?" "Tell me... do you know the secret to traveling faster than light?" "No." "Well..."

CARL WHEEZER: Moon moon moon!

Spoon Spoon Spoon

Spittoon Spittoon Spittoon!

"And that is the secret to traveling faster than light!" I explained. "Wow. Tell me again?" (No more Carl, I'll just make something up.)

"Well, if moving through some sort of open space, such as the universe, begin moving at at least 90 miles per hour. Thrust into the air and kick back to obtain larger speed. Since you cannot fly, you may borrow my jet boots! Then you break the sound barrier by increasing speed, and fly straight for 10 seconds, and that is the secret to traveling faster than light-huh!" I gasped as I saw a mess in the "Room of Living." Which confused me as usually everyone lives in each room in their home. Cyborg and Beast boy were fighting. Over some sort of handheld device called a "Remot"... I believe. Cyborg was complaining about Beast boy losing his things. No surprise there. Not to be rude, but Beast Boy loses everything. He's a... "Sloob", I believe it is called. It means a messy person anyway. Raven was steaming over their argument. Robin and I chose to avoid her.

Robins POV

I gazed at the sleeping beauty in the towers med lab. She was beautiful, even when unconscious.... I snapped out of my thoughts as her emerald eyes fluttered open. "Hello. May I Inquire as To where we are?" She asked happily. ""We're in the med lab of Titans Tower. Listen, I need answers to these questions. Were you the pilot of that spacecraft?" I asked her, eying her face for signs of lying. "Why yes!" She replied, smiling. I grabbed my handcuffs. "B-But Crashing into it was an a-accident! We were escaping from a prison! I broke out, and the crew rescued me! I was innocent! The only reason I was in jail was because I am Princess of Tamaran!" She screamed. "P-princess?" I choked on my words. "Then there will be search parties and stuff?" "No... No one will help. My entire family, aside my evil sister, is dead." Robin awkwardly comforted her, than took her around for a tour of the tower.

"Here! You can crash in here." I said as I showed Starfire a room that had a circular bed, which was originally the guest room. "But I crashed into Wayne Corp... Not t This Room..." Starfire said weakly. She clutched the side of her stomach where Robin had hit her when he attacked. "Ouch..." She smiled weakly. We walked into the Living room and guess what? BB and Cy were fighting. We waved to Raven and she glared. "Hi!" Said BB walking over to star. I saw his hand slide over her shoulder, and my face grew hot. "I'm BB..." He said. "Back it up lover boy." Said Raven, grabbing him and pulling him away. "I'm Raven." She said. "And I'm Cyborg." Said a huge metal man. Star smiled at her new friends, and Grinned. "I'm Starfire."


End file.
